


Consumed

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will has issues, and Hannibal is as ever, helpful in his own way.





	Consumed

”Can you cure my phobia?” Will asks.  
“Your father made you wary of homosexuals?” Hannibal asks, calmly.  
“He did. I’m not..I don’t even know what I truly want.”  
“You found yourself desiring a man?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself, doctor.”  
“You thought of me before anyone else. You seem to be projecting.”  
“You stand here before me.”  
“In the flesh, your bogeyman made real, perhaps.”  
“Yes. A serial killer, doctor, not a gay man necessarily.”  
“I enjoy many flavors of human existence.”  
“Literally.”  
“Yes. Can we try something?”  
“Why not?”  
“Give me your hand.”  
“To touch you with?”  
“For me to touch.”  
“Fine.”  
Will stretched out his right hand, and his doctor grabbed one finger, firmly but gently.  
He put it in the wet recess of his mouth and sucked while his dark eyes were fierce on Will’s.  
Will felt warmth spread through him, and his cock started to twitch with interest.  
“Imagine me doing this to another part of your delectable anatomy,” Hannibal said.  
“Hannibal..” Will moaned as his finger was cherished and tested by Hannibal.  
“Imagine yourself coming apart in my mouth.”  
Will felt close already as Hannibal started to suck in another finger with wet swipes of his animal tongue, with hot breath against his limb.  
“You’re consuming me,” Will groaned.  
“Yes,” Hannibal said, “Cherishing your radiance.”  
“Ah god,” Will moaned and felt himself come apart.  
“Imagine me taking you hard,” Hannibal said and Will came in his worn pants, flushed with heat.  
“Not phobic,” Hannibal said.  
“Not even cannibal phobic,” Will said. “Take me to bed.”  
“Gladly.”


End file.
